Here We Go Again
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Hubo más delicadeza, quizá fue mínima, pero estuvo allí y eso marcó una importante diferencia. Todo volvió a ser como siempre, pero con algo distinto a lo común, algo que rompía la rutina. Algo que a ella le agradaba"


**Disclaimer:** Aplicado.

**Claim:**Sasuke/Sakura -OTP.

**Advertencias:**Posibles spoiler a partir del manga 458 o por ahí :P

**Notas:**No pregunten de dónde sale esto, que ni yo lo sé xD. Disfrutad.

-

-

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

* * *

Lo ve alejarse, como siempre hacía luego de verla y encontrarla, y todo comienza nuevamente. Las oleadas de emociones entremezcladas. El dolor. Sí, aquel dolor que picaba y ardía en el pecho, que instalaba un jodido nudo en la garganta e incitaba a solucionarlo todo —falsamente— con el llanto. Que hacía escocer los ojos y cerrar fuertemente los puños, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta abrirlo y hacerlo sangrar. Aquel dolor profundo que le molestaba en el pecho, el fondo del estómago y la garganta.

Frustración también. ¿Por qué? Porque, simplemente, no quería, no se permitiría, descargar su llanto. Era fuerte ahora, quería convencerse de aquello, que no lloraría más por él, como prometió, y que le miraría desde arriba, fuerte y poderosa.

¿Entonces por qué sentía aquel dolor, aquella frustración y aquel odio?

Porque se sentía traicionada, menospreciada e insultada. Vale, sabía que él no la quería, pero las cosas que había hecho eran... imperdonables. ¿Unirse a Akatsuki? ¿Querer destruír Konoha? Él no podía hacer aquello. Y es que, ¿ni siquiera tenía algo de consideración por ella, por Naruto o por los de la villa donde nació? Era entonces cuando fruncía el ceño, cerraba el puño con fuerza y golpeaba algo. ¡El odio lo había consumido por completo, maldita sea! La sed de venganza, el rencor por la traición y el despecho a los que alguna vez fueron su segunda familia, le hería. Todo aquello le lastimaba, profundamente. Se sentía tocada en el fondo del corazón, al igual que sabía Naruto lo estaría, se sentía defraudada.

Y él tenía la culpa, ¿verdad? Por haber hecho todo lo que hizo, por haberla corrompido y haberle hecho llorar tanto por tanto tiempo. Pero no, se confundía. Él también le había salvado varias veces ya, y le había dado las gracias una vez, un gracias que le dolió terriblemente.

¿Entonces de quién era la culpa?

Demonios, de los dos. Ella se dejaba usar también, y más allá de todos los pecados que había cometido, ella también era culpable en menor o igual grado.

Y eso siempre era así. Iba y venía, siempre la misma historia. La misma costumbre y rutina.

_«— Sakura._

_No hay respuesta, y él se dedica a hacer lo de siempre. ¿Se molesta ella? No, ¿para qué? Ella lo quiere, y negarse no le servirá. Lo ve de manera retorcida, pero es así._

_Era un objeto, ¿verdad? Sí, algo parecido._

— _Ya lo sé, Sasuke._

_Luego de esa efímera charla son dos que se fusionan en uno, manos que recorren territorio que ya conocen pero hacen de cuenta que no, una persona que quiere y otra que usa.»_

Y ahora lo ve, de nuevo, frente a ella, con Chokuto allí, a la espera de ser desenvainada. Esa sonrisa pícara bailando por salir de sus labios y su nombre en aquel tono que ya comienza a asquearle.

— Sakura.

Ella suspirá, cierra aún más fuerte los puños y le mira fijamente a los ojos. Le pregunta _¿Me quieres, o no? _con aquel verde que de esperanza ya no tiene nada. Y sabe la respuesta, más que de memoria, y ya puede recitarla.

— No, Sasuke. Ya no.

La muchacha puede jurar que vio moverse a Chokuto antes de que el mismo shinobi lo hiciera hacia ella, pero no se ocultó ni movió un centímetro; algo de valentía conservaba y su dignidad iba a quedar hecha polvo si continuaba así.

— ¿Por qué ya no? —susurró a su oído y luego mordió con parsimonia el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella, estúpidamente, cedió ante los escalofríos, pero notó algo diferente en él, algo distinto a lo que acostumbradamente hacía y era. ¿Algo bueno?

_«Aquí vamos de nuevo.»_

Hubo más delicadeza, quizá fue mínima, pero estuvo allí y eso marcó una importante diferencia. Hubo respeto y hasta consideración. Todo volvió a ser como siempre, pero con algo distinto a lo común, algo que rompía la rutina. Algo que a ella le agradaba.

* * *


End file.
